A number of Metal/FE/In2O3/Si memory cells for one-transistor ferroelectric memory devices have been proposed, however, such a device requires formation of an oxide trench structure in the ferroelectric material, and selective deposition of In2O3 in the trench. This in turn requires an etching processes for SiO2 which is stopped at a In2O3 layer. Such a process is not known at this time. Conductive Metal Oxide Gate Ferroelectric Memory Transistor, Ser. No. 10/659,547, filed Sep. 9, 2003 of Hsu et al., provides some background to this problem.